Walking the Same Path in Different Directions
by Ominous Rain
Summary: The group reaches Clow once again and find out 8 years has passed from their last visit. They've been traveling worlds for 5 years now. They all knew time would flow differently and that they would all age slower. However, it never occurred to them that time would outpace their expectations. [Inspired by Yidenia's Tripping Over Umbrellas on a Sunny Day on AO3]


_Summary: The group reaches Clow once again and find out 8 years has passed from their last visit. They've been traveling worlds for 5 years now. They all knew time would flow differently and that they would all age slower. However, it never occurred to them that time would outpace their expectations._

 **Warnings: ANGST, Arranged Marriage, Proposed Polyamory, Age Difference, Smut, Ending with Happy Arrangement, Un-beta-ed**

 **Disclaimer: Tsubasa World Chronicle belongs to the yaoi queens CLAMP.**

Authoress: This came to me in a dream and I thought it very mature/complex concept for me to write. Although it could just be my brain's excuse for some smut. It's not AU if we can't prove it won't happen, right? xD _**Happy Birthday to Sakura, Syaoran, and Watanuki!**_ Also, this is my first fic for the fandom that is not a crossover technically. Yoroshiku!

To help everyone understand my strange math I've listed the ages.

Physical and Mental Ages:

Syaoran: 18 (Mentally 26)

Sakura: 30 (Mentally 30)

Fai: ?

Kurogane: 26 (Mentally 34)

Time has slowed down for Syaoran, Fai, Kurogane, and Mokona physically but not mentally.

* * *

 **Walking the Same Path in Different Directions**

Excitement could be felt through his body. Syaoran and company had not been to Clow Country in a while. It had been maybe ten worlds before a memory brought them back home to this one. However, the sandy deserts of the city had changed.

The dimensional rift swirled in the colors of the universe as they were dropped into a market place. The group actually landed on their feet this time. Fai, Kurogane, Syaoran and Mokona looked around curiously as soon as the rift lifted. This market was totally different from what Syaoran remembered. These market stalls were newer. They were built out of steel and wood. Many of the buildings were also a sparkly white stone instead of the dusty brown the Clow archeologist was used too. Many of the people also gave them curious looks. It looked like they were used to magic but not familiar with people dropping out the sky.

"Everything looks different." Mokona commented from atop Fai's platinum blond head. "I'm pretty sure this is still Clow Country though."

"Hmm," Fai hummed as he looked around. "I think Clow Country has grew. Isn't that the palace in the distance?"

Clow palace was further in the distance. It's golden walls and high crystal roof was further than Syaoran ever knew. More buildings were now underneath the half umbrella parts where the rock formations and ruins formed. Actually, the line of where the older buildings and new buildings mingled were quite clear. The older buildings' dusty golden brown stopped at the edge of the third plateau and the new white stone buildings started all the way to where the group stood.

"Well, better start walking or we won't make it until evening." Kurogane grunted as he began to weave through the heavily crowded market area.

"Kuro-daddy is right." Fai's gave Syaoran an encouraging push. "If we want to see Sakura anytime soon we must get moving."

Syaoran went with the flow of the crowd, not too far behind Kurogane. He kept staring at all the shops, people, and architecture. The new buildings' style wasn't completely native to Clow. He's studied all history, architecture, and social science related to Clow when _Syaoran_ was learning to become an archeologist. The inner scholar in him was burning to know what caused these changes. He couldn't wait to see Sakura!

It was maybe the third hour into walking when the palace appeared closer. They were reaching the edge of the new developments when Syaoran overhead a couple of gossiping ladies.

"Oh, I can't wait to see Princess Sakura in her wedding gown!" One lady in her early thirties with black hair in a bun said to another with sandy brown short hair. "We've been waiting weeks for her wedding. We haven't seen the royal couple since Prince Yue arrived over a week ago. I'm anxious to start celebrating!"

"Yes!" The other lady giggled into her hand. "Prince Yue is so _handsome_. He's like the White Prince straight from a Fairy Tale. They'll make beautiful children together."

Syaoran halted in his tracks, horrified. It caused Fai to fall over him, almost bringing them both down to the ground. "Syao-kun, what's the matter?" Up ahead Kurogane looked back at them from the noise.

"T-they…they just said Sakura was getting married." Syaoran whispered. He hoped he misheard or that this was some strange dream. The thought of Sakura with someone else was just…

"Really?" Fai gripped Syaoran's shoulders firmly. "Come then, we must find out the truth for ourselves."

Syaoran numbly nodded. Right, it was better to hear from Sakura. It had been a while since they spoke through the Mokonas. Watanuki couldn't let them speak often as the price to communicate between worlds was great. However, as the group kept walking, the familiar dread of hopelessness crept from Syaoran's heart as they neared the palace gate.

Clow uniforms involved a mesh of dark blues, gold, and browns. The gold represented the sun, the dark navy blue being the cold desert nights, and brown for the sands of the desert. But there were foreign soldiers along with the Clow. Their brightly colored white uniforms stood in contrast to their allies. Multiple clothes of silver and light sky blue were wrapped around soldiers' waists or shoulders. The officers, it appeared to also have a red cape attached to their uniform. Syaoran observed them at the gate and battlements. He knew if a wedding was occurring then both kingdoms would need extra security. It dampened his spirits even further.

They reached the outer gates but before the guards could even ask who they were, neighing of a horse was heard.

"Announcing High Priest and Royal Consort Yukito!" The two guards at the very back scrambled to open the gate doors as Yukito rode towards Syaoran's group without pause.

"Syaoran!" Yukito shouted as he pulled the reigns of his horse, stopping a few feet away. "I'm glad I made it in time. I saw a vision of you four and came as soon as I could." While he was not wearing his white and navy priest robes in the early evening, the embroidered brown and golden tunic he wore flaunted his status as the King's husband. A small golden crown with sapphires imbedded at the edges was woven into his long silvery strands that reached lithe shoulders. He was much taller and older looking than Syaoran remembered too. Though Yukito aged slowly because of his magic, he looked about in his early thirties.

"Yukito-san." Syaoran bowed to the priest. "It took longer to get to the palace than expected. Everything seems to have grown." He smiled weakly. Dread still eating at his nerves. Everything was so **different**.

Yukito waved away a guard that was about to help him dismount. He handed the reigns of his horse off and walked to Syaoran, hugging him. "You've been gone _too_ long. We've all missed you."

Syaoran hugged the priest back. "I did too." He whispered.

* * *

 **[Past Images]**

The group was led inside personally by Yukito. This caused the soldiers, guards, and loitering nobility to be curious. Many whispers followed their strange group, wearing the clothes from the last world they were stationed at. Fai, Kurogane, and Mokona were silent, leaving it to Syaoran to play leader as it was his home world.

 _Who is that strange boy?_

 _What's the High Priest doing with them?_

 _They look like commoners._

Syaoran and company ignored the gossip. The Clow native remembered the snobbishness that most nobility had now that he was back. It was a downer he couldn't spot anyone he recognized. The court seem to be filled with new faces.

Soon the second king led them to a private drawing room in the royal wing as he told them to wait while he got King Toya and Princess Sakura. The group sat down, eating some of the fruit and cheese laid out on the small coffee table.

"Everything has changed." Syaoran broke the silence that had taken over.

"Yes," Fai agreed as he bit into an apple. "everyone seems much older than last time." Not to say the group hasn't changed in appearance themselves.

Fai's blond hair was long, reaching down his back now in a low ponytail. His face had yet to change but his cheekbones were more defined. His physique still slender. Kurogane had gained more muscle, bulkier than he was a few years ago. He'd managed to keep some of his hair short by shaving the sides and leaving the top long. The samurai usually wore a braid to keep it out his face and was growing a small goatee because he hasn't shaved in a few days. Syaoran had also gone through a growth spurt, reaching the top of Fai's tall shoulders. His hair was longer, brushing the end of his neck and framing his face in light waves. He wanted a haircut soon now that he was back in Clow. All of them still looked young. Mokona was still fluffy Mokona.

"Time moves different, remember?" Kurogane grunted from his lounging position next to Fai. "It's probably been a couple of years."

"Yes," A feminine voice reached their ears from the doorway. "It has been eight years to be exact."

Everyone but Kurogane startled as they had not felt the woman coming towards them at all. She was slightly taller than Syaoran. Her skin had a golden glow and her long curly tawny hair reached down her back in waves. She was curvy in all the right places and very well endowed by the cleavage shown by her red and pink dress.

However, Syaoran knew those emerald eyes anywhere. They haunted him in his dreams and were the calming thought through his nightmares. " _S-sakura_?..." Syaoran whispered. When he last spoke to her, she was a young 22-year-old woman. She was much shorter in height and her hair had reached her shoulders. He could see the images of the past Sakura and current Sakura merging over themselves. " _E-eight years_?" The dread Syaoran had felt earlier came in triumph and spilled over in coldness down his back.

Eight years.

Eight long years.

Eight long years Sakura had not seen or heard from them.

Sakura came forward and nodded. Her golden bangled crown crinkled in merriment. " _ **Yes**_." She answered excitedly but held herself back. The matureness could be heard in her voice and seen in her stature. She was not the young girl they used to know. "It's **so good** to see you all! I-I started to wonder if you would come back at all." Her emerald eyes watered. "I-I wondered if I could say I love you again…"

Syaoran shook himself out of shock and practically tackled-hug Sakura. The two embraced tightly. " _ **I'm so sorry. I-I didn't know**_." _I didn't know time could move forward this fast._

After a moment, the two felt themselves surrounded by more arms and Mokona's fur in their face. Syaoran started to cry into Sakura's neck. The traveling family was back together but time struck cruelly again. Instead of stopping his life this instance it sped up Sakura's. For a brief moment, Syaoran wished he could rewind it all again but guilt soon washed over him after. How could he ever make his family repeat _that_?

" _Sakura_." Fai whispered sorrowfully. "I'm so sorry my girl."

Kurogane grunted. "You grew up princess." A slight frown marred his face.

"Yeah!" Mokona agreed, smiling and crying at the same time. "Sakura grew up into such a pretty woman! I'm sad we missed it."

Sakura sniffled. "Thank you." She gave a watery smile. "Let's sit down. I have many things to tell you all. But first," She looked straight at Syaoran pleadingly. "I need to talk to Syaoran. Alone." They stared intensely at each other. It pained Syaoran that he couldn't figure out what was going through Sakura's mind.

"We understand." Fai said, breaking the silence. He pulled back, along with Kurogane, and picked Mokona up despite her protest. "We'll wait here for King Touya and Yukito."

Syaoran and Sakura broke their embrace slowly. One afraid the other will disappear while the other believing it a dream.

Sakura shot a grateful smile at Fai, remembering him as the kind perceptive one despite his lack of care for himself. "We'll be back. Tell Onii-san and Yukito this might take a while. She leaned up and gave each of the three a kiss on the cheek. "I truly missed you all."

"Sakura~" Mokona cried heavily. Fai moved the group back to the couches, giving the couple a semblance of privacy.

Sakura picked up Syaoran's hand hesitantly, feeling a mixture of nostalgia, sadness, and trepidation. Did she still had the right to be so familiar? Yet, the nostalgic warmth in her heart and passion slowly building from her stomach gave her courage. This is the boy she grew up with. This was the boy she fell in love with. This was the boy who she will always love no matter what.

Syaoran bit his lip as Sakura picked up his hand. Her hand was still slender and lovely. But her fingers were longer with age and her palm a new texture he never felt before. This is the girl he grew up with. This was the girl he fell I love with. This was the girl who held his heart throughout time.

Sakura led Syaoran outside, walking at a sedated pace. The Clow warrior vaguely guessed the corridor led to one of the inner royal gardens where rare desert roses, cactuses, and trees grew.

* * *

 **[Reunion of Lovers]**

Sakura led them to the pink desert rose bush they always ate lunch by. She slowly let Syaoran's hand go, taking in the moonlight and nearby torches to light the garden paths. This garden was their favorite when they were younger. Although not as stunning at night, the inner royal garden held its own beauty that always managed to take their breath away. The future queen sat down on the stone bench by the bush, patting the seat beside her. "Come, Syaoran. I won't bite."

The Clow warrior blushed the same hue as the roses next to them. He sat beside her, leaving his eyes facing the opposite bush. "It-it's been a while, hasn't it?"

Slightly frowning, Sakura nodded in agreement. "Yes…Syaoran, will you not look at me?"

Syaoran gulped guiltily as he turned his chestnut eyes to her emeralds. Sadness swam in his vision. "Of course, Sakura. It's just that I—"

She scooted closer. Their knees touching and breath intermingling. "What Syaoran? Can you not love an older me?" She cupped his cheek. Her chest swelled with longing, forgetting her apprehensiveness from before.

" _Always_." Syaoran whispered. "I could never _stop_ loving you."

"Good." She initiated the kiss sweetly, running her fingers through his hair. She smiled at the happy groan he released. The kiss slowly got more heated as Sakura nipped and licked Syaoran's lips, letting her other hand wander over his torso and shoulders. It's been so long since she's had him. Even with her new relationship with Yue, nothing is quite like a first love's touch. She pulled back after a while, letting them catch their breathes. "I need to ask you a serious question though, Syaoran."

"Yes?" Syaoran answered breathlessly, flushing from their kiss.

"Listen to me very carefully." Sakura ran her hands through his hair again, feeling him lean into her touch. It made her smile but it quickly changed into a frown. "You've been gone for eight years, Syaoran. Things have changed. _I_ have changed. Our country wasn't doing well a few years ago. The population had grown from our exports in jewels but our food supply did not. Onii-sama and Yukito-san were doing their best to help everyone. I even went to neighboring countries to negotiate more trade but it wasn't enough."

"Sakura…" Syaoran reached out but she shook her head.

"Our people were starving, Syaoran." She pulled back, scooting further away from him. "But there is no excuse. I promised to wait, and I didn't. I've technically cheated on you." Tears formed at the corner of her glowing green eyes and glistened down her cheeks. "You know the country Yukito is from? Tsukinoshi. The forests filled with eternal moon blossoms and the holy temple of Tsukiyomi? Well, their prince, Yue, he needed a bride to take the throne and have an heir." She looked at Syaoran's eyes beginning to brighten in understanding. "You know my brother and Yukito cannot have an heir either? It was up to me to continue the family line and I had planned to do that with you." She whispered to Syaoran. "Yet, in exchange for more food supplies, I agreed to marry Prince Yue and become Queen of Tsukinoshi."

"So…it's true then." Brown gems glistened with their own tears. "You're getting married to Prince Yue." The Clow warrior felt his heart stop, stuttering in his chest. " _ **I'm too late!**_ " He whispered in anguish and fell over the bench to the grown, beating it with his fist. " _ **Why?!**_ "

Sakura followed him. She kneeled on the grown beside him and hugged around his shoulders, grabbing for his fists. "Stop it! You'll hurt yourself!" She held Syaoran as he sobbed against her chest. She caused this pain. She was the reason Syaoran had to face so much trauma to save her. He was forced to wander dimensions of _her memories_ for all eternity. He was forced to watch the woman he loved _marry_ someone else.

It was silent besides Syaoran's sobs and the buzzing of insects. She didn't know for how long they stayed in the embrace but air was cold from the desert night. "Syaoran, there is hope yet if you agree to an arrangement."

Syaoran sniffled. "W-what arrangement?" He asked hoarsely.

Sakura lifted his head off her chest. "Would you share me, Syaoran? Can you learn to love Yue and his lover, Eriol?" She looked at his chestnut eyes for an answer.

"Yue…and his lover?" Syaoran whispered back. Was this a dream? Could he still have Sakura? Even if he did have to share?

"Yes." Sakura nodded to his question. "Royalty tend to love outside their arranged marriages." She chuckled. "Remember my mother, Nadeshiko, and my dad's other lover? Souma? Toya's mom."

"Yes." Syaoran now blushing slightly at the memory but with a sadness overhanging the both of them. Both women had loved King Clow and died in child birth. Souma had died giving birth to Toya. Nadeshiko died giving birth to Sakura. Souma was a Duchess Clow had loved before he had to marry Nadeshiko, a princess of Nisha. Both countries had a long history of being allies and decided it was time to bind them forever. Sakura and him think that was what made King Clow decide to never marry or have children again despite being young.

"So…will you?" Sakura asked, suddenly afraid. By all rights Syaoran should leave and never speak to her again in her opinion. But she hoped despite that. She cheated on him with Yue and Eriol for the past two years. It would be a fitting punishment for her for causing this boy so much pain.

Syaoran took in a deep breath and started to cry again. " _I'll do anything for you_." He whispered. "If sharing you with these two other men let me keep loving you, I will."

" _ **Thank you**_." Sakura crushed his head back into her breasts. "Thank you for loving me Syaoran."

Syaoran returned the embrace tightly. He could never be disappointed in Sakura. It wasn't like he could fault her if she had gotten lonely. During his imprisonment time stopped. It stopped for both of them. The only sensations Syaoran could feel were through his clone but they were phantom sensations. Sakura had felt nothing. In this instance, she's marrying to save her people from starvation. How could he ask her to wait? For 8 years, with no sign of him being alive or dead? "I will _**always**_ love you, Sakura."

"Now let's go to my room." Sakura picked them both off the ground. "We have some catching up to do." She kissed Syaoran passionately.

* * *

They had barely made it through the door before Syaoran found himself underneath Sakura on her bed. The Clow guards use to their future queen's antics just silently closed the door to her room.

While he still had questions to ask Sakura, it was obvious one thing was on both their minds. She stripped him of his green tunic first. She tongued him down, mapping out his defined abs. He gasped as she worshipped his stomach, running his fingers through her hair. It's been so long since they were together that she wanted to taste everything. She pulled at his black trousers.

He lifted up his hips as Sakura slid down his underwear and pants, exposing his erection to the cool air. Syaoran shivered. He couldn't even remember the last time he gave himself a handjob. Sakura parted his legs, giving his cock a long lick. Syaoran hissed as she licked and sucked him, swirling her tongue around the tip like he loves. " _ **Ah, please**_ …" He didn't want to come yet.

Hearing his plea, she stopped. When she came back up to kiss Syaoran he grabbed at her dress, pulling the ribbons at the back to make it come loose. He slid down her sleeves, exposing her round supple breasts. It was then the age difference hit him more forcefully. The younger Sakura was around a b-cup, perky and cute. This Sakura is mature. Her breasts were large, softer, and sexier.

" _Tsubasa_." Sakura said reverently. It was times like this she called his real name and him hers. He moved to her breasts, sucking in a nipple while his other hand went wandering elsewhere.

They had to reacquaint themselves with one another. They felt, nipped, licked, and squeezed everywhere. Syaoran swallowed Sakura's moan as he fingered her vagina, rubbing her clit and pressing against her velvety walls. Goddess! He _missed_ that heat and wetness. He couldn't wait to be inside her.

After a few more minutes of rubbing, Sakura pulled Syaoran's hand out of her and positioned over his penis. "Are you ready, Syaoran? I can't wait any longer."

Before Syaoran could fully nod, Sakura had begun sinking down his length, leaving both breathless. Once she was completely seated, Sakura heaved a relieved sigh. Although not as long as Yue, Syaoran had gained girth and it felt wonderful. She felt mischievous as she clenched down over his ridges, making him gasp and shiver.

" _ **Nghh, Tsubasa don't…**_." Syaoran panted as he gripped her hips in pleasure. He would come soon if she kept doing that.

She chuckled, feeling her stomach quiver at his response. While they both had grown, she had more experience in the bedroom and took advantage of him. She kissed him passionately again. It didn't matter if Syaoran came a thousand times, she would still be craving his body in this moment. She started a slow pace, rolling her hips then gradually picking up.

Syaoran followed her pace, bucking up when she came down on him, bruising her hips in his grip. " _Goddess_ …I missed you."

" _Hah_ ," Sakura was panting and sweating from her bouncing. "I missed you more."

Their magic had begun freeing themselves from their restraints as the two came closer to climax. Sakura's wind magic and Syaoran's lightening magic danced across their skin and crackled through the air. It was a maelstrom of passion, longing, and impatience. The bed creaked in protest while some of Sakura's furniture gained some cracks.

" _ **Ah!**_ " Syaoran cried out as he arched underneath Sakura. Her scream blended with his as they came together. Both bodies quaked violently as they slowly descended from their high.

Sakura smiled as she kissed Syaoran again, eating his heavy pants. She was far from done with him.

* * *

 **[Intimate Ties]**

"It takes 4 hours to _talk_ , huh Sakura?" King Touya said amused. The older king looked more regal than before. His black hair was shorter at the bottom, bangs flaring off to the side. His shoulders were broader underneath the navy and gold fabric of his tunic, giving Kurogane competition in size. No longer was he tall and lanky but lithe and muscular. His golden crown imbedded with the royal pearls circled his head with the end of the crown trailing off in a string of heavy pearls and diamonds. Yukito chuckled beside him.

All of their family were waiting in the same drawing room. It was well past 3AM and the couple felt their faces heat up as it was obvious why it took them so long to meet with everyone. "We're sorry." They both bowed in unison, blushing all the more. Sakura was wearing a new dress. It was slim fitting at the top, showing off her cleavage and puffed out at the ends like a ball gown. Syaoran didn't have any spare clothes with him so he'd tuck the ends of his shirt, hiding some of the stains.

"About time you two!" Mokona huffed as she bounced on to the table. "Yue-san and Eriol-san are waiting for you both in the garden."

"We had a nice conversation while you two were away." Fai smiled at them both. He was happy his children had gotten a chance to spend time together uninterrupted. "I must say you have excellent taste in men, Sakura-chan." He winked. Kurogane grunted his agreement, drinking from his sake cup.

"He's no better than the brat." Touya grumbled also drinking from his sake cup.

Yukito just rubbed his husband's arm, knowing that the overprotective brother didn't like leaving his sister in their hands despite them being good men. He smiled gently at the couple. "I believe you two will take a while longer so we'll be here waiting."

Sakura nodded firmly as she took Syaoran's hand. "Thank you all for being patient. We'll be back soon." She led them to the Royal Gardens again.

* * *

The Clow warrior followed his princess silently. He wondered what kind of man Yue was. What kind of man Eriol was as well. They had to be decent people because no matter if Clow was starving or not, Touya would not let his sister go to just anyone.

The garden was still casted in the orange glow of torches. It was further into the gardens, where a small pond was seated that Syaoran first laid eyes on the other royal couple.

There were two men sitting on a bench by the pond. One was shorter than the other with hair that blended in with the night sky. He wore thin black wire glasses and had short hair, briefly reminding Syaoran of his past adoptive father. His face was round and kind with wise light grey eyes. He was leaning lovingly into the man beside him.

The man beside him looked ethereal. His face was slender and handsome with a touch of coldness. He had long moon-white hair, that reached almost to his ankles, tied at the end with dark blue ribbons. His eyes were a silvery-blue that glimmered when moonlight hit them. Multiple silver piercings glimmered on his right ear and the white-royal blue outfit contrasted to that of his partner wearing red and black.

Sakura had stopped in front of the two during Syaoran's staring. It was a good sign he found them attractive at least, she thought. "Yue, Eriol, this is Syaoran. He's my first love that I told you about."

Syaoran gulped as their otherworldly gazes set upon him. He felt a familiar warmth, which was disorienting. Briefly an image of Yue with pure white wings and Eriol with a long golden staff overlapped his current vision. He shook his head to get rid of the strange thoughts. "N-nice to meet you." He said shyly. It's been a while that someone's beauty other than Sakura could give him pause.

Yue stood up with Eriol elegantly, giving a soft smile. "Hello, Syaoran. I take it that you agree with our arrangement?"

Syaoran blushed as he nodded. "I-if you'll have me."

"Of course." Eriol reached out to Syaoran's other hand and gave a kiss to his knuckles. "We want to fall in love with the same man Sakura did."

Looking at Syaoran's flustering complexion, Sakura knew then they will be alright.

 _ **~*end*~**_

 _ **I might give y'all a sequel with all 4 on their wedding day. It's only fair, ne? ^_~**_


End file.
